A Haircut from Naruto
by Ashira-chan
Summary: Hinata's long hair has long bothered her, and all she needs is a haircut from...Naruto? NaruHina ONE SHOT


**Author's Notes:** I don't know what inspired me for this idea. Probably a drawing I posted/will post on deviantART. Story takes place somewhere between the current manga timeline. I think this story will be an AU (Another Universe) because the members of Team 8 (Hinata's team) are still training together although they are already Chuunin. Er…at least that's what I think. NaruHina of course.

**Warning:** Spoilers

_A Haircut from Naruto_

The leaves on the training ground rustled gently as Hinata sent an attack to her wolf-eyed comrade. She smirked confidently as Kiba barely dodged her _Gentle Fist_. Kiba whistled, signaling Akamaru to become a _Beast Man Clone_. The dark-haired girl whose tresses reached her back attempted to use her _Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou;_ but something distracted her and blocked her eyes. She paused for a while and chakra slowly faded away from her porcelain hands.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" her wolf-eyed teammate asked in concern, noticing that his female teammate suddenly halted her attack.

"Ah…yes," Hinata responded, "my hair always gets on my way." Tints of light pink made its way on her face. It wasn't because Hinata liked Kiba; she never did. Only because of embarrassment or because of her unavoidable timidity she blushed.

On to the story.

Their other teammate, Shino, approached the two with a petite butterfly delicately landing on one of his fingers.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shino inquired, his left eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"I'm very sorry for bothering you two," Hinata bowed in apology, "it's just a small thing—nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly.

However, all the Hyuuga heiress got were two blank stares—stares of curiosity.

One of Hinata's teammates pushed his sunglasses towards his nose and suggested something. Hinata blushed a bit and Kiba smiled. That could only mean…

_(Naruto's House)_

"Hinata-chan needs a haircut?" voiced a blond exuberantly, blue eyes widening in surprise. "From me?"

The Inuzuka lad nodded whilst the dark-haired girl shuffled her feet lightly and stared at them. She nodded timidly and tried to avoid eye contact with the blond. Hinata gradually questioned her Inuzuka teammate's suggestion. Sure, she needs a haircut but why _him_? Of all people who can give her a haircut, why Naruto? A shade of pink crept to her face once more. "Y-Yes, N-Naruto-kun." She murmured.

The three males stared at her blankly for a short time.

Oh no. That wasn't quite the way she wanted it to happen. She silently cursed herself for not choosing the right words.

"_What did I just say? I didn't mind my own manners!"_

However, much to Hinata's surprise, the blond beamed happily and said, "Sure! Why not!"

The heiress didn't know what to say. She sat on the hazel-colored wooden chair blankly. Suddenly, she snapped off her musing and bowed nervously. "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun." She blushed for the third time that day.

_(The Next Day)_

"A-Are you sure with this, Hinata-chan?" Naruto nervously asked the dark-haired girl.

Hinata beamed slightly and nodded. She _is_ happy. Very happy; which was very unusual for the Hyuuga heiress' personality.

"Have a seat, please." Naruto tensely requested and led Hinata to a brown chair. She did so and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her.

"Anou...Naruto-kun?"

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"Thank you very much for doing this."

"Um…you're very welcome, Hinata-chan."

An awkward moment of silence sank in. The two felt tense as they are very close to each other. For once, they looked like a sweet young couple. Hinata is daintily seated on a chocolate-brown chair whilst Naruto was behind her, his rough tan hands gently positioned on Hinata's shoulders. Hummingbirds tweeted their way onto Naruto's window and sang their beautiful melodies. Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata seemed to snap back to reality.

Naruto chuckled anxiously. "Um…I hope you wouldn't mind this." he showed Hinata a very bright orange cloth and slowly wrapped it around her neck as light shades of red made its way on his face. The Hyuuga heiress also blushed and fell into a sweet reverie.

"_Naruto-kun is talking... to me! I can't believe it!"_

Naruto noticed the blushing heiress. "Anou…Hinata-chan, I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable."

Once again, Hinata woke up from her dreamy reverie, turned around, and saw Naruto— with a reddening face, embarrassment and anxiousness evident on his tan-hued face.

"Ah…Anou…It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered, "It's all right."

The blonde-haired person smiled and took a pair of scissors. He gently raised part of Hinata's long dark-blue hair into his reach. The natural aroma of Hinata's hair pleased the blond very much. Then, with a careful hand, he slowly snipped off some of Hinata's beautiful locks. _Snip, snip, snip, snip…_ on it went. Sometimes, Naruto would glance at Hinata's reflection in the mirror and smile at her; the girl would do the same.

_She's really cute when she smiles like that…_

_Snip, snip, snip…_

"Hinata-chan?"

"W-What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh…You're…um…"

"I'm what, Naruto-kun?"

"Um…Well…" Naruto blushed a bit and decided to change topics. "I'll just cut it up to your shoulder, Hinata-chan…if you don't mind."

"Well…Any way you like it, Naruto-kun." With this, Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Okay…" And the lad blushed once more.

_Snip, snip…_ And so the process continues. Dark blue locks fell to the wooden chestnut-colored floor. Finally, Naruto did the last movement of his hand and slowly set the scissor aside. He looked at Hinata's reflection and made a satisfied smile.

"Hinata-chan, what do you think?"

The Hyuuga's pale lavender eyes met its reflection. Her dark-blue locks, now reaching her shoulders, contrasted the orange cloth wrapped around her. Her hair shined as she turned her head at a different angle to examine her new haircut. With a sweet smile, she finally responded, "Why…It's beautiful, Naruto-kun."

"You really think so, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata made a satisfied nod. "Yes…It's really beautiful."

"No, Hinata-chan."

"Huh?" A puzzled look made its way to Hinata's delicate face. "It's not?"

"No," Naruto replied, "_You_ are beautiful. Whatever your appearance is, you will always be the only Hinata for me—the only one for me."

Hinata didn't know how to react on this one. She expressed her gratitude in the only simplest way:

A hug.

Her porcelain-hued hands are wrapped daintily around Naruto's body. The blond's cerulean eyes widened in surprise. However, surprise turned into serenity when he decided to return the favor and gave Hinata a sweet embrace.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun."

"No; thank _you._"

The couple's interlocking arms blended with the orange color of Naruto's outfit and the cloth wrapped around Hinata. The red in their faces finally stood out and became noticeable. But they didn't care. They just wanted to be in each other's company; they wanted to be in each other's arms. Their locks contrasted beautifully like their personalities. Blue and yellow, quiet and loud.

Hinata released her hold from the lad's waist. Her face reddened once more. "It's the only way I could express my gratitude." _And love._

----------------------------------

Near the Hokage Monument the following day, two girls, a blue-haired one and a pink-haired lady came across each other.

"Hello, Hinata-chan! Nice haircut!" A certain petal-haired woman exclaimed as she saw her blue-haired comrade.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san." Hinata replied after noticing her chuunin friend. She blushed in gratitude while playing with her blue locks.

"Who did that haircut, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's face went flushed. "Naruto-kun." She started playing with her fingers, which is her habit two or three years ago.

"Really? I can't believe Naruto did that! It suits you perfectly!" The Medical Ninja complimented happily.

"Thanks, Sakura-san!"

The two women let the wind blow across their faces as they looked at the Hokage Monument with deep respect.

Hinata smiled and quietly added, "I might ask for more."

The pink-haired kunoichi seemed to hear Hinata's soft words and asked, "Ask for what, Hinata-chan?"

With a soft smile, Hinata replied, "A haircut from Naruto-kun."

_The End_

**Author's Notes:** I don't feel like receiving criticism right now because I know what's wrong with my story. The story is mostly made up of dialogues and less descriptions and actions. The ending was…badly made and abrupt. (Smacks herself in the head) And the plot seems to be rushed too. Sigh… But suggestions to further improve my story will be nice. Well, I hope that you, at least, enjoyed reading it.


End file.
